In communications systems, people have the ability to contact and communicate with other people. For example, a calling party has the ability to communicate by placing a voice call to a called party. Similarly, an emailing party has the ability to send an email message to someone else, a text-messaging party has the ability to send a text message to someone else, and so forth.
Many people have the ability to not only receive phone calls on mobile devices, but also to receive other communications and notifications, such as email, instant messages, messages from social media applications, etc. When communications are received at the user's mobile device, the recipient is often notified in some manner on their mobile device and possibly other devices. The nature and type of notifications have historically been definable by the recipient. Examples of notification options historically available to recipients includes, without limitation, a visual, audible, and/or haptic alert from the device(s).